cygwinfandomcom-20200213-history
Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius VHS (7/2/2002) (82 MINUTES.) (FULL SCREEN) (ANIMATED) (60fps)
G Tuesday, July 2, 2002 SPECIAL FEATURES INCLUDES 2 MUSIC VIDEOS: “Leave It Up To Me” -Aaron Carter “Kids In America” -No Secrets SPECIAL FEATURES NOT RATED Proof of Purchase 338263 A Hi-Fi Stereo playback requires stereo Hi-Fi VCR. VHS hi-fi STEREO DOLBY SURROUND Dolby and the Double-D symbol are trademarks of Dolby Laboratories Licensing Corporation. ISBN 0-7921-8320-7 0 97363 38263 8 338263/2001/COLOR/82 MIN./ANIMATED/US G/CAN G/STEREO/CC Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (12/21/2001) JIMMY NEUTRON: Boy Genius, is trying to make contact with an alien civilization. Unbeknownst to him, a satellite he launches (okay, it’s the kitchen toaster, but it works!) is picked up by alien species. In the dark of night the aliens fly their war ships-looking like a fleet of rubber chickens to earth and abduct all the parents in Jimmy’s fleet of space ships from the rides at the town’s new amusement park (hey, he’s a genius, remember?) and launch them into orbit in a bid to rescue the abducted parents of Retroville. But Jimmy better hurry! Because the aliens are preparing to use the parents as human sacrifices! With his robotic dog, Goddard, and his best friend, Carl, by his side, Jimmy and the rest of the kids in Retroville take to the skies on a trip that’s sure to be a blast! Featuring the voice talents of PATRICK STEWART and MARTIN SHORT as the evil King Goobot and his sidekick Ooblar. PARAMOUNT PICTURES AND NICKELODEON MOVIES PRESENT AN O ENTERTAINMENT AND NICKELODEON PRODUCTION “JIMMY NEUTRON: BOY GENIUS” MUSIC BY JOHN DEBNEY MUSIC SUPERVISORS JEFF CARSON AND FRANKIE PINE CO-PRODUCER GINA SHAY EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS JULIA PISTOR KEITH ALCORN STORY BY JOHN A. DAVIS AND STEVE OEDEKERK SCREENPLAY BY JOHN A. DAVIS AND DAVID N. WEISS & J. DAVID STEM AND STEVE OEDEKERK PRODUCED BY STEVE OEDEKERK JOHN A. DAVIS AND ALBIE HECHT DIRECTED BY JOHN A. DAVIS Copyright © 2001 by Paramount Pictures and Viacom International Inc. NICKELODEON, JIMMY NEUTRON: BOY GENIUS and all related titles, characters and logos are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. WARNING: Unauthorized duplication is a violation of applicable laws. This videotape includes promotional about other Nickelodeon videos. Visit America Online for Nickelodeon online, Nick and on the web at nick.com THIS FILM HAS BEEN MODIFIED FROM ITS ORIGINAL VERSION. IT HAS BEEN FORMATTED TO FIT YOUR TV. NICKELODEON movies www.nick.com www.jimmyneutron.com G GENERAL AUDIENCES All Ages Admitted MPAA ® For more information on US film ratings, go to www.filmratings.com. Canadian Home Video Rating G MUSIC FROM THE MOTION PICTURE AVAILABLE ON NICK/JIVE CDS AND TAPES www.paramount.com/homevideo 5555 Melrose Avenue, Hollywood, California 90038. Licensed for Sale Only in U.S. and Canada. ™, ® & Copyright © 2002 by Paramount Pictures. All Rights Reserved. Paramount 90TH ANNIVERSARY /\ VI/\CO/\/\ CO/\/\P/\NY NICKELODEON JiMMY NEUTRON BOY GENiUS CC 338263 Paramount 90TH ANNIVERSARY /\ VI/\CO/\/\ CO/\/\P/\NY NICKELODEON JiMMY NEUTRON BOY GENiUS “JIMMY NEUTRON: BOY GENIUS IS CLEVER & FUNNY…” -Patrick Z. McGavin, CHICAGO TRIBUNE Paramount 90TH ANNIVERSARY /\ VI/\CO/\/\ CO/\/\P/\NY JIMMY NEUTRON: BOY GENIUS NICKELODEON movies 2001/COLOR/82 MIN./ANIMATED/STEREO/CC G GENERAL AUDIENCES All Ages Admitted MPAA ® DOLBY SURROUND Copyright © 2001 by Paramount Pictures and Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved. NICKELODEON, JIMMY NEUTRON BOY GENIUS and all related titles, characters and logos are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Dolby and the Double-D symbol are trademarks of Dolby Laboratories Licensing Corporation. Licensed only for non-commercial private exhibition in homes. Any public performance, other use, or copying is strictly prohibited. All rights under copyright reserved. PARAMOUNT PICTURES FBI FBI Warning Federal law provides severe civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, or exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and video tapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506). The Federal Bureau of Investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement. (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506). ™, ® & Copyright © 2002 by Paramount Pictures. All Rights Reserved. Charlotte’s Web/Charlotte’s Web 2: Wilbur’s Great Adventure VHS/DVD Teaser Trailer Charlotte’s Web VHS Now Available to Own on Video & DVD Charlotte’s Web 2 Wilbur’s Great Adventure Charlotte’s Web © 1972 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. Sagittarius Productions, Inc. Charlotte’s Web 2 Wilbur’s Great Adventure ™, ® and Copyright © 2002 Paramount Pictures Corporation and Universal Home Entertainment Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Charlotte’s Web 2: Wilbur’s Great Adventure VHS Coming to Video & DVD Spring 2003 SpongeBob SquarePants: Nautical Nonsense and Sponge Buddies VHS/DVD Preview SpongeBob SquarePants: Nautical Nonsense VHS SpongeBob SquarePants: Sponge Buddies VHS SpongeBob SquarePants: Nautical Nonsense and Sponge Buddies DVD SpongeBob SquarePants: Nautical Nonsense VHS SpongeBob SquarePants: Sponge Buddies VHS SpongeBob SquarePants: Nautical Nonsense and Sponge Buddies DVD NAUTiCAL NONSENSE SpongeBob SquarePants: Nautical Nonsense VHS SpongeBob SquarePants: Nautical Nonsense and Sponge Buddies DVD SpongeBob SquarePants: Sponge Buddies VHS SPONGE BUDDiES SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS © 2001 Viacom International Inc. Paramount:™, ® & © Paramount Pictures. All Rights Reserved. SpongeBob SquarePants: Nautical Nonsense VHS SpongeBob SquarePants: Sponge Buddies VHS SpongeBob SquarePants: Nautical Nonsense and Sponge Buddies DVD AVAiLABLE NOW! SpongeBob SQuarePaNtS SpongeBob SquarePants: Nautical Nonsense and Sponge Buddies DVD SpongeBob SquarePants: Nautical Nonsense VHS SpongeBob SquarePants: Sponge Buddies VHS NICKELODEON Paramount /\ VI/\CO/\/\ CO/\/\P/\NY Rugrats in Paris: The Movie VHS/DVD Preview THE FOLLOWING PREVIEW HAS BEEN APPROVED FOR ALL AUDIENCES BY THE MOTION PICTURE ASSOCIATION OF AMERICA THE FILM ADVERTISED HAS BEEN RATED G GENERAL AUDIENCES All Ages Admitted MPAA ® Paramount /\ VI/\CO/\/\ CO/\/\P/\NY NICKELODEON MOVIES NICKELODEON RUGRAtS in Paris THE MOVIE NICKELODEON RUGRAtS in Paris THE MOVIE Rugrats in Paris: The Movie VHS Rugrats in Paris: The Movie DVD Now AvaiLabLe On video and DVD Nickelodeon, Rugrats and all related titles, logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Rugrats created by ARLENE KLASKY, GABOR CSUPO and PAUL GERMAIN. Copyright © 2000 by PARAMOUNT PICTURES and VIACOM INTERNATIONAL INC. All Rights Reserved. NICKELODEON MOVIES KLaSKY CSUPO INC. Paramount /\ VI/\CO/\/\ CO/\/\P/\NY Rugrats: 10th Anniversary: Decade in Diapers: Collector’s Edition and All Growed Up VHS Preview Your Votes Are In NICKELODEON 1 RUGRatS 2 RUGRatS 3 RUGRatS 4 Best 5 Best 6 Best 7 Best 8 Best 9 Best Episodes 10 Best Episodes Rugrats: Decade in Diapers - Volume 1 VHS Rugrats: Decade in Diapers - Volume 2 VHS 10 RUGRatS Rugrats: Decade in Diapers - Volume 1 VHS Rugrats: Decade in Diapers - Volume 2 VHS Rugrats: All Growed Up VHS Rugrats: Decade in Diapers - Volume 1 VHS Rugrats: Decade in Diapers - Volume 2 VHS Rugrats: All Growed Up VHS NICKELODEON Paramount /\ VI/\CO/\/\ CO/\/\P/\NY © 2000 Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved. Nickelodeon, Rugrats and all related titles, logos, and characters are trademarks of Viacom Int’l Inc. Created by: Arlene Klasky, Gabor Csupo and Paul Germain. Embassy Suites by Hilton Commercial A member of the Hilton Family of Hotels E EMBASSY SUITES HOTELS Every Embassy suite comes with two rooms. A member of the Hilton Family of Hotels E EMBASSY SUITES HOTELS 1-800-EMBASSY Must be 18 years or older to call. Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Soundtrack Message Pick up the soundtrack to JIMMY NEUTRON: BOY GENIUS featuring brand-new music by *NSYNC BRITNEY SPEARS AARON CARTER and more On Nick/Jive CDs & Tapes and… Look for the debut self-titled album from NO SECRETS BOTH IN STORES NOW! Nick.com Promo www.nick.com Visit America Online for Nickelodeon online, Nick and on the web at nick.com Jimmy Neutron Website Promo www.jimmyneutron.com Paramount Home Video Website Promo www.paramount.com/homevideo 5555 Melrose Avenue, Hollywood, California 90038. Licensed for Sale Only in U.S. and Canada. Stay Tuned for a Special Presentation After the Movie STAY TUNED FOR A SPECIAL PRESENTATION AFTER THE MOVIE Paramount Feature Presentation Paramount /\ VI/\CO/\/\ CO/\/\P/\NY FEATURE PRESENTATION FBI Warning Screens Licensed only for non-commercial private exhibition in homes. Any public performance, other use, or copying is strictly prohibited. All rights under copyright reserved. PARAMOUNT PICTURES FBI FBI Warning Federal law provides severe civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, or exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and video tapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506). The Federal Bureau of Investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement. (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506). WARNING: Unauthorized duplication is a violation of applicable laws. This videotape includes promotional about other Nickelodeon videos. Canadian Home Video Rating G Logo Canadian Home Video Rating G This Motion Picture Has Been Rated G This motion picture has been rated G GENERAL AUDIENCES All Ages Admitted MPAA ® For more information on US film ratings, go to www.filmratings.com. This Film Has Been Modified THIS FILM HAS BEEN MODIFIED FROM ITS ORIGINAL VERSION. IT HAS BEEN FORMATTED TO FIT YOUR TV. Paramount 90th Anniversary Logo Paramount 90TH ANNIVERSARY /\ VI/\CO/\/\ CO/\/\P/\NY Nickelodeon Movies Logo NICKELODEON movies Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (12/21/2001) G Friday, December 21, 2001 PARAMOUNT PICTURES AND NICKELODEON MOVIES PRESENT AN O ENTERTAINMENT AND NICKELODEON PRODUCTION “JIMMY NEUTRON: BOY GENIUS” MUSIC BY JOHN DEBNEY MUSIC SUPERVISORS JEFF CARSON AND FRANKIE PINE CO-PRODUCER GINA SHAY EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS JULIA PISTOR KEITH ALCORN STORY BY JOHN A. DAVIS AND STEVE OEDEKERK SCREENPLAY BY JOHN A. DAVIS AND DAVID N. WEISS & J. DAVID STEM AND STEVE OEDEKERK PRODUCED BY STEVE OEDEKERK JOHN A. DAVIS AND ALBIE HECHT DIRECTED BY JOHN A. DAVIS MEGAN CAVANAGH: JUDY NEUTRON (CHARACTER), VOX MARK DECARLO: HUGH NEUTRON (CHARACTER), PILOT (CHARACTER), ARENA GUARD (CHARACTER) DEBI DERRYBERRY: JIMMY NEUTRON (CHARACTER) JEFFREY GARCIA: SHEEN ESTEVEZ (CHARACTER) BOB GOEN: NEWSCASTER #1 (CHARACTER) MARY HART: NEWSCASTER #2 (CHARACTER) CAROLYN LAWRENCE: CINDY VORTEX (CHARACTER) ANDREA MARTIN: MS. FOWL (CHARACTER) CANDI MILO: NICK DEAN (CHARACTER), BRITANNY (CHARACTER), PJ (CHARACTER) ROB PAULSEN: CARL WHEEZER (CHARACTER), CARL’S MOM (CHARACTER), CARL’S DAD (CHARACTER), KID IN CLASSROOM (CHARACTER), KID #1 (CHARACTER) CRYSTAL SCALES: LIBBY FOLFAX (CHARACTER) MARTIN SHORT: OOBLAR (CHARACTER) PATRICK STEWART: KING GOOBOT (CHARACTER) JIM CUMMINGS: ULTRALORD (CHARACTER), MISSION CONTROL (CHARACTER), GENERAL (CHARACTER) DAVID L. LANDER: YOKIAN GUARD (CHARACTER), GUS KIMBERLY BROOKS: ZACHERY (CHARACTER), REPORTER (CHARACTER), ANGIE (CHARACTER) PAUL GREENBERG: GUARD #1 (CHARACTER) LARAINE NEWMAN: HOSTESS JEANNIE ELIAS: LITTLE GIRL, CAMERA PERSON (CHARACTER) MIKE HAGIWARA: CHRIS (CHARACTER) JOHN A. DAVIS: OCTAPUKE KID (CHARACTER), GUARD #2, BENNIE KEITH ALCORN: BOBBY, KID #2, CONTROL YOKIAN (CHARACTER) RICHARD ALLEN (ACTOR): DIGITAL VOICE (CHARACTER) BRIAN CAPSHAW (ACTOR): SCREAMER #1 CHERYL RAY: SCREAMER #2 (CHARACTER) MARK MENZA: YOKIAN INCUBATOR OPERATOR (CHARACTER) FRANK WELKER: GODDARD (CHARACTER), ORTHGOT (CHARACTER), WORM (CHARACTER), DEMON (CHARACTER) BILLY WEST: POULTRA (CHARACTER), GIRL EATING PLANT (CHARACTER), OYSTER, YOKIAN OFFICER (CHARACTER), JAILBREAK COP (CHARACTER), GUARD #3 (CHARACTER), ROBOBARBER (CHARACTER), ANCHOR BOY (CHARACTER), OLD MAN JOHNSON (CHARACTER), FLURP ANNOUNCER (CHARACTER), BOBBY’S TWIN BROTHER, BUTCH (CHARACTER) MATTHEW RUSSELL: HYPERACTIVE KID, ARENA YOKIAN (CHARACTER) CARLOS ALAZRAQUI: SHEEN’S DAD (CHARACTER) DEE BRADLEY BAKER: NORAD OFFICER (CHARACTER) JIMMY NEUTRON THEME WRITTEN BY BRIAN CAUSEY AND JARET REDDICK PERFORMED BY BOWLING FOR SOUP PRODUCED BY JARET REDDICK COURTESY OF JIVE RECORDS THE ANSWER TO OUR LIFE WRITTEN BY NICK CARTER, HOWIE DOROUGH, BRIAN T. LITTRELL, A.J. MCLEAN, KEVIN RICHARDSON AND THOMAS SMITH PERFORMED BY THE BACKSTREET BOYS COURTESY OF JIVE RECORDS LEAVE IT UP TO ME WRITTEN BY MICKY POWER AND LUCAS SECON PERFORMED BY AARON CARTER PRODUCED BY LUCAS AND MICKY P. COURTESY OF JIVE RECORDS HE BLINDED ME THE SCIENCE WRITTEN BY THOMAS DOLBY AND JOSEPH KERR PERFORMED BY MELISSA LEFTON PRODUCED BY THE MATRIX COURTESY OF JIVE RECORDS I’M JUST AN OLD CHUNK OF COAL (BUT I’M GOING TO BE A DIAMOND SOMEDAY) WRITTEN BY BILLY JOE SILVER BAUHAUS MOBILE WRITTEN BY DAVID BARON, LINDSAY JEHAN, AND DAVID WILSON INTIMIDATED WRITTEN BY BRITNEY SPEARS, JOSHUA SCHWARTZ BRIAN KIERULF AND RODNEY JERKINS PERFORMED BY BRITNEY SPEARS PRODUCED BY RODNEY JERKINS COURTESY OF JIVE RECORDS POP WRITTEN BY JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE AND WADE J. ROBSON PERFORMED BY NSYNC COURTESY OF JIVE RECORDS POP (DEEP DISH CHA-CHING REMIX) WRITTEN BY JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE AND WADE J. ROBSON PERFORMED BY NSYNC PRODUCED BY BT, JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE AND WADE J. ROBSON REMIX AND ADDITIONAL PRODUCTION BY DUBFIRE AND SHARAM COURTESY OF JIVE RECORDS BLITZKRIEG BOP WRITTEN BY JEFFREY HYMAN, JOHN CUMMINGS, DOUGLAS COLVIN AND THOMAS ERDELYI PERFORMED BY THE RAMONES COURTESY OF SIRE RECORDS BY ARRANGEMENT WITH WARNER SPECIAL PRODUCTS GO JIMMY JIMMY WRITTEN BY ANDY GOLDMARK AND NATE BUTLER PERFORMED BY AARON CARTER PRODUCED BY ANDY GOLDMARK AND NATE BUTLER COURTESY OF JIVE RECORDS KIDS IN AMERICA WRITTEN BY RICKY WILDE AND MARTY WILDE PERFORMED BY NO SECRETS PRODUCED BY ADRIAN GURVITZ REMIX AND ADDITIONAL PRODUCTION BY RIPROCK ‘N’ ALEX G COURTESY OF JIVE RECORDS I CAN COUNT ON YOU WRITTEN BY HOWIE DOROUGH AND STEVE DIAMOND PERFORMED BY TRUE VIBE PRODUCED BY DAN MUCKALA COURTESY OF ESSENTIAL RECORDS AC’S ALIEN NATION WRITTEN BY NATE BUTLER AND ANDY GOLDMARK PERFORMED BY AARON CARTER PRODUCED BY ANDY GOLDMARK AND NATE BUTLER COURTESY OF JIVE RECORDS THE CHICKEN DANCE WRITTEN BY WERNER THOMAS AND TERRY RENDALL PERFORMED BY THE EMERALDS COURTESY OF ROYALTY RECORDS, INC. WE GOT THE BEAT WRITTEN BY CHARLOTTE CAFFEY PERFORMED BY THE GO-GO’S COURTESY OF IRS RECORDS UNDER LICENSE FROM EMI-CAPITOL MUSIC SPECIAL MARKETS PARENTS JUST DON’T UNDERSTAND (TEDDY RILEY REMIX) WRITTEN BY WILL SMITH, JEFF TOWNES AND PETE Q. HARRIS PERFORMED BY LIL’ ROMEO, NICK CANNON AND 3LW PRODUCED BY JOSHUA SCHWARTZ, BRIAN KIERULF AND SCORPIO REMIX AND ADDITIONAL PRODUCTION BY TEDDY RILEY ADDITIONAL RAP LYRICS BY NICK CANNON ADDITIONAL MUSIC AND LYRICS BY JOSHUA SCHWARTZ AND BRIAN KIERULF LIL’ ROMEO PERFORMS COURTESY OF SOULJA MUSIC ENTERTAINMENT NICK CANNON PERFORMS COURTESY OF JIVE RECORDS 3LW PERFORMS COURTESY OF EPIC RECORDS Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Credits PRODUCTION DESIGNER FRED CLINE EDITED BY JON MICHAEL PRICE AND GREGORY PERLER MEGAN CAVANAGH: JUDY NEUTRON (CHARACTER), VOX MARK DECARLO: HUGH NEUTRON (CHARACTER), PILOT (CHARACTER), ARENA GUARD (CHARACTER) DEBI DERRYBERRY: JIMMY NEUTRON (CHARACTER) JEFFREY GARCIA: SHEEN ESTEVEZ (CHARACTER) BOB GOEN: NEWSCASTER #1 (CHARACTER) MARY HART: NEWSCASTER #2 (CHARACTER) CAROLYN LAWRENCE: CINDY VORTEX (CHARACTER) ANDREA MARTIN: MS. FOWL (CHARACTER) CANDI MILO: NICK DEAN (CHARACTER), BRITANNY (CHARACTER), PJ (CHARACTER) ROB PAULSEN: CARL WHEEZER (CHARACTER), CARL’S MOM (CHARACTER), CARL’S DAD (CHARACTER), KID IN CLASSROOM (CHARACTER), KID #1 (CHARACTER) CRYSTAL SCALES: LIBBY FOLFAX (CHARACTER) MARTIN SHORT: OOBLAR (CHARACTER) PATRICK STEWART: KING GOOBOT (CHARACTER) JIM CUMMINGS: ULTRALORD (CHARACTER), MISSION CONTROL (CHARACTER), GENERAL (CHARACTER) DAVID L. LANDER: YOKIAN GUARD (CHARACTER), GUS KIMBERLY BROOKS: ZACHERY (CHARACTER), REPORTER (CHARACTER), ANGIE (CHARACTER) PAUL GREENBERG: GUARD #1 (CHARACTER) LARAINE NEWMAN: HOSTESS JEANNIE ELIAS: LITTLE GIRL, CAMERA PERSON (CHARACTER) MIKE HAGIWARA: CHRIS (CHARACTER) JOHN A. DAVIS: OCTAPUKE KID (CHARACTER), GUARD #2, BENNIE KEITH ALCORN: BOBBY, KID #2, CONTROL YOKIAN (CHARACTER) RICHARD ALLEN (ACTOR): DIGITAL VOICE (CHARACTER) BRIAN CAPSHAW (ACTOR): SCREAMER #1 CHERYL RAY: SCREAMER #2 (CHARACTER) MARK MENZA: YOKIAN INCUBATOR OPERATOR (CHARACTER) FRANK WELKER: GODDARD (CHARACTER), ORTHGOT (CHARACTER), WORM (CHARACTER), DEMON (CHARACTER) BILLY WEST: POULTRA (CHARACTER), GIRL EATING PLANT (CHARACTER), OYSTER, YOKIAN OFFICER (CHARACTER), JAILBREAK COP (CHARACTER), GUARD #3 (CHARACTER), ROBOBARBER (CHARACTER), ANCHOR BOY (CHARACTER), OLD MAN JOHNSON (CHARACTER), FLURP ANNOUNCER (CHARACTER), BOBBY’S TWIN BROTHER, BUTCH (CHARACTER) MATTHEW RUSSELL: HYPERACTIVE KID, ARENA YOKIAN (CHARACTER) CARLOS ALAZRAQUI: SHEEN’S DAD (CHARACTER) DEE BRADLEY BAKER: NORAD OFFICER (CHARACTER) ANIMATION PRODUCTION BY DNA PRODUCTIONS, INC. UNIT PRODUCTION MANAGER TOK BRAUN CASTING BY PAULA KAPLAN GINNY MCSWAIN PRODUCTION MANAGER KIM SAXON ART DIRECTOR AND STORYBOARD SUPERVISOR JAMES BEIHOLD CHARACTER DESIGNER KEITH ALCORN DIRECTOR OF MODELING SEAN JENSEN DIRECTORS OF ANIMATION KEITH ALCORN JOHN A. DAVIS DIRECTOR OF LIGHTING & EFFECTS CONNON “CORNDOG” CAREY LEAD STORYBOARD ARTIST DAVID LUX SEQUENCE DIRECTORS RUSSELL CALABRESE JOHN ENG RAUL GARCIA ROBERT LADUCA STORYBOARD ARTISTS PAUL CLAERHOUT MORONI WILBERT PLIJNAAR JOHN POWER JEFF SIERGEY DAVID S. SMITH ADDITIONAL STORYBOARD ARTISTS FRED CLINE SHANNON ERIC DENTON GERALD FORTON CHRIS HARMON ROBERT PORTER JOE RILEY KELSEY SHANNON ADDITIONAL CHARACTER DESIGNS PAUL CLAERHOUT CONCEPTUAL DESIGNERS FRED BAXTER DEREK CARTER PAUL CHENG BOB EGGLETON MARC GABBANA FRED GAMBINO DON MAITZ JOE RILEY PROP DESIGNERS PATRICK BRODERICK PAUL CLAERHOUT TYLER GENTRY JOE RILEY KELSEY SHANNON CHARACTER SET-UP SUPERVISOR BEAU JAMES HAWKINS CHARACTER MODELERS BRYAN BLEVINS KRISTEN FITZNER DENTON TOM JORDAN GLEN MILLER MARC SANTIAGO CHRIS “KHANH” TRAN CHARACTER TECHNICAL DIRECTORS MICHAEL DUFFY RON GRISWOLD SCOTT MARTINDALE CHARACTER SET-UP SUPPORT DAN MILLING LYLE MILTON FORI OWUROWA FRED TEPPER NON-ORGANIC MODELING LEADS BRETT HESTER V.C. VONGCHANH NON-ORGANIC MODELERS LANCE ADCOCK JOHN COREY CHASTAIN MICHAEL CLARKE PAUL WYCLIFFE HEFNER STEVE HILBERT GIOVANNI F. NAKPIL AARON STEADMAN NON-ORGANIC TECHNICAL DIRECTORS JACK “DEUCE” BENNETT II CHRIS GOLCHERT ADDITIONAL CHARACTER SET-UP JOE YATES TEXTURE SUPERVISOR RYAN MICHERO TEXTURE ARTISTS TODD “THE HARPINATOR” HARPER ANN HASSELER-DECARRASCO WARREN G. JOHNSTON CHRISTIAN NAKATA JOSH SMELTZER AARON THEDFORD NIQUI “SPACE GIRL” WRIGHT DESIGN/MODELING/TEXTURE COORDINATOR KIM BENZINE-ROWELL CHARACTER ANIMATION SUPERVISORS PAUL C. ALLEN RENATO DOS ANJOS MIKE GASAWAY BRYAN HILLESTAD TROY SALIBA CHARACTER ANIMATORS KIRBY ATKINS JOURDAN S. BIZIOU BRAD BLEVINS DAVID LEE BREHM BRIAN CAPSHAW RAY CHASE ANDREA KAY DAVIS RYAN DAVIS MATTHEW RUSSELL SAM FLEMING MICHAEL GARGIULO TOM GREVERA TIM HATCHER MOSES L. HOOD THOMAS JUDD TED LOO RENA MINTZAS DEANNA MOLINARO TRAVIS (JESUS) NEAL BRETT PATON TOM SAVILLE CARL SCHEMBRI MARK THIELEN MICHAEL C. WALLING AARON WERNTZ VEHICLE ANIMATION SUPERVISOR MATTHEW RUSSELL VEHICLE ANIMATORS DAVE ADAMS “DIGITAL HITMAN” CRAIG HAMILTON NISBET AUGUST WARTENBERG SECONDARY ANIMATION LEAD CHERYL RAY SECONDARY ANIMATORS SEAN ERMEY JOSEPH P. JOHNSTON BEN WILLIAMS LIP SYNC ANIMATORS KEITH ALCORN PAUL CLAERHOUT NICK “NICK” GIBBONS ADDITIONAL ANIMATORS JOHN SORE MICHAEL KIMMEL TIM PYLE LAYOUT & ANIMATION COORDINATOR ERIN C. MCGEE LIGHTING SUPERVISORS TROY GRIFFIN IAN MEGIBBEN SPECIAL EFFECTS LEAD GREG REYNOLDS LIGHTERS DAVE ADAMS “DIGITAL HITMAN” KEN BAILEY CHAD “TYRONE” CAREY PAUL CHENG PEI CHENG MICHAEL CLARKE CHRISTOPHER FOWLER ARCHIE GOGOLADZE ANN HASSELER-DECARRASCO JASON JOHNSTON ANDREW KINNEY WILLIAM SCOTT MCCULLOUGH CRAIG HAMILTON NISBET JON PARHAM MATTHEW GEORGE RAMPIAS JEREMY HOUSTON RODEN AUGUSTO SCHILLACI DAVID SHAVERS ERIC “FLOOZHOUSIN” SMITH JEREMY M. TOTEL SEAN O. WILSON SUNG HOON YI ADDITIONAL LIGHTERS MICHAEL CHOKRAN ADAM CHRYSTIE ROCKY CURBY AUGUST WARTENBERG LIGHTING & EFFECTS COORDINATOR ELLYN S. KLEIN LAYOUT TECHNICAL DIRECTING SUPERVISOR STEVEN “AXORR, M.O.D.” KOLBE ASSISTANT ART DIRECTOR RICHARD ALLEN LAYOUT ARTISTS DEBORAH M. HOWELL BABETTE O’QUINN CHRISTOPHER SHERROD AARON STEADMAN ADDITIONAL LAYOUT ARTISTS LANCE ADCOCK DAVID LEE BREHM JOHN COREY CHASTAIN PAUL WYCLIFFE HEFNER STEVE HILBERT JOSEPH P. JOHNSTON CHERYL RAY V.C. VONGCHANH DIRECTOR OF TECHNOLOGY TIM AVERY DIRECTOR OF DIGITAL IMAGING GREG KIMBLE LEAD SYSTEMS ADMINISTRATOR J. KEENAN KOCHISS SYSTEMS ADMINISTRATOR STEPHEN DUNFEE RENDER WRANGLERS ROBERT “RENDER BOB” BORTHWICK GABRIEL E. DURAN RAMON RODRIGUEZ III RICK “KRAGAR” SHELTON ADDITIONAL SYSTEMS ADMINISTRATOR LANA MCKINNEY RETOUCH ARTIST MICHAEL CHOKRAN ADDITIONAL RETOUCH ARTISTS CARL CROSSWHITE ANDY PICKLE RICK THOMAS PRODUCTION AUDITOR PATRICK R. SIEMBIEDA FIRST ASSISTANT AUDITOR CARRIE RISHEL SUPERVISING PRODUCTION COORDINATOR ADAM JON LAGATTUTA RETAKE COORDINATOR BENJAMIN GILBERG STUDIO COORDINATOR TIFFANY BROWER-MILTON SCRIPT SUPERVISOR JACKIE BOYER SCRIPT & STORYBOARD COORDINATOR SHANNA SCHNACKENBERG STORYBOARD COORDINATOR ANGELA BURKART MARKETING COORDINATOR/ARTIST LEISA “LEI” MCCLELLAND MARKETING PROJECTS COORDINATOR CYNTHIA SLAVENS O ENTERTAINMENT PROJECT COORDINATOR MATT “BUZZ” AKEY ASSISTANT DESIGN COORDINATOR ANGIE PARKS ASSISTANT ANIMATION COORDINATOR CHRISTIAN SMITH ASSISTANT TO MR. DAVIS TIFFANY BROWER-MILTON ASSISTANT TO MR. HECHT DANA EHRLICH ASSISTANT TO MR. OEDEKERK HILARY LIU ASSISTANT TO MS. PISTOR DANIELLE L. VAUGHN ASSISTANT TO MS. SHAY LINDA FLEUR SWEIGART ADDITIONAL CASTING BY SHARON LIEBLEIN CASTING SUPERVISORS JENNIE MONICA MARGARET TANG ADDITIONAL VOICE DIRECTION BY CHARLIE ADLER DNA AUDITOR AMY HUDSON ADDITIONAL PRODUCTION COORDINATOR JULIE PENG FIRST ASSISTANT EDITOR MARK LINWOOD TRACY ADDITIONAL ANIMATIC EDITORS ANN HOYT BRET MARNELL ASSOCIATE EDITOR SUSAN FITZER ASSISTANT EDITOR/FILM DAVE JACKSON POST PRODUCTION COORDINATOR SHANNA BASSINGER ASSISTANT EDITOR/AVID MARK DEIMEL ADDITIONAL ASSISTANT EDITOR/FILM ALESSANDRA CARLINO TECHNICAL CONSULTANTS/EDITORIAL JAMIE KIRKPATRICK BRAD STEWART JOHN VENZON JIMMY YOUNG SUPERVISING SOUND EDITOR CHRISTOPHER T. WELCH SOUND DESIGNERS MICHAEL JONASCU PAUL OTTOSSON EFFECTS EDITORS DAVID GRIMALDI STEVE TUSHAR CHUCK MICHAEL BETH STERNER, M.P.S.E. DIALOGUE EDITORS JULIE FEINER TAMMY FEARING CAROL LEWIS SUPERVISING FOLEY EDITOR SCOTT CURTIS FOLEY EDITORS MATT HARRISON FRED BURKE ASSISTANT SOUND EDITORS DAVID MARCUS WILLARD J. OVERSTREET FOLEY ARTISTS SARAH MONAT ROBIN HARLAN VINCE NICASTRO FOLEY MIXER RANDY K. SINGER DIGITAL SOUND EDITING BY PARAMOUNT PICTURES RE-RECORDING MIXERS DAVID E. FLUHR, C.A.S. CHRISTIAN P. MINKLER ADDITIONAL PRODUCTION SOUND MARK MENZA JOHN ROMAN CASTING SESSION EDITOR TONY OSTYN SUPERVISING MUSIC EDITOR JIM HARRISON ASSISTANT MUSIC EDITOR RAMIRO BELGARDT MUSIC SCORE CONSULTANT MICHAEL MASON MUSIC SCORING MIXER JOHN RICHARDS SUPERVISING ORCHESTRATOR BRAD DECHTER ADDITIONAL ORCHESTRATIONS FRANK BENNETT DON NEMITZ PETE ANTHONY LOUIS FEBRE CHRIS KLATMAN ORCHESTRA CONTRACTOR SANDY DE CRESCENT MUSIC PREPARATION HAYEN MUSIC COPYING SERVICES ELECTRONIC MUSIC DESIGN JOHN SPONSLER AND TOM GIRE ELECTRONIC SCORE ENGINEER WOLFGANG “AMADEUS” AICHHOLZ SCORE RECORDED AT TODD SCORING STAGE SCORING RECORDIST DAVID MARQUETTE SCORING CREW GREG DENNEN MARC GEBAUER JAY SELVESTER KIRSTEN SMITH SCORE MIXED AT O’HENRY STUDIOS PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS ARIANA AUZA KEVIN BRENNAN STEPHANIE BUECHLEY JOHN RICHARD CARLSON SYNEQUA “DJ” CORE ROCKY CURBY MISTY HILLIN LEISA “LEI” MCCLELLAND ANGIE PARKS ANDY PICKLE “A” VONGCHANH KATHRYN “SNOWCONE” WAGGONER LOOPING VOICE TALENT NANCY TRUMAN ANDREANA WEINER TRACY METRO LANEI CHAPMAN ANDREA TAYLOR KATE CARLIN VERNON SCOTT JEFF FISCHER DAVID ARNOTT JASON PACE STEVE ALTERMAN NOREEN REARDON DALE RAOUL MARSHA KRAMER CHERYL TYRE-SMITH CHARLES BARTLETT JOEL SWETOW BOB NEILL DAVID RANDOLPH DOUG BURCH UNIT PUBLICIST TONI ATTERBURY LASER FILM RECORDING BY CINESITE DIALOGUE RECORDING BY L.A. STUDIOS COLOR CONSULTING MENACE EFFECTS COLOR TIMER JIM PASSON NEGATIVE CUTTER MARY NELSON-DUERRSTEIN AND ASSOCIATES MUSIC FROM THE MOTION PICTURE AVAILABLE ON NICK/JIVE CDS AND TAPES JIMMY NEUTRON THEME WRITTEN BY BRIAN CAUSEY AND JARET REDDICK PERFORMED BY BOWLING FOR SOUP PRODUCED BY JARET REDDICK COURTESY OF JIVE RECORDS THE ANSWER TO OUR LIFE WRITTEN BY NICK CARTER, HOWIE DOROUGH, BRIAN T. LITTRELL, A.J. MCLEAN, KEVIN RICHARDSON AND THOMAS SMITH PERFORMED BY THE BACKSTREET BOYS COURTESY OF JIVE RECORDS LEAVE IT UP TO ME WRITTEN BY MICKY POWER AND LUCAS SECON PERFORMED BY AARON CARTER PRODUCED BY LUCAS AND MICKY P. COURTESY OF JIVE RECORDS HE BLINDED ME THE SCIENCE WRITTEN BY THOMAS DOLBY AND JOSEPH KERR PERFORMED BY MELISSA LEFTON PRODUCED BY THE MATRIX COURTESY OF JIVE RECORDS I’M JUST AN OLD CHUNK OF COAL (BUT I’M GOING TO BE A DIAMOND SOMEDAY) WRITTEN BY BILLY JOE SILVER BAUHAUS MOBILE WRITTEN BY DAVID BARON, LINDSAY JEHAN, AND DAVID WILSON INTIMIDATED WRITTEN BY BRITNEY SPEARS, JOSHUA SCHWARTZ BRIAN KIERULF AND RODNEY JERKINS PERFORMED BY BRITNEY SPEARS PRODUCED BY RODNEY JERKINS COURTESY OF JIVE RECORDS POP WRITTEN BY JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE AND WADE J. ROBSON PERFORMED BY NSYNC COURTESY OF JIVE RECORDS POP (DEEP DISH CHA-CHING REMIX) WRITTEN BY JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE AND WADE J. ROBSON PERFORMED BY NSYNC PRODUCED BY BT, JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE AND WADE J. ROBSON REMIX AND ADDITIONAL PRODUCTION BY DUBFIRE AND SHARAM COURTESY OF JIVE RECORDS BLITZKRIEG BOP WRITTEN BY JEFFREY HYMAN, JOHN CUMMINGS, DOUGLAS COLVIN AND THOMAS ERDELYI PERFORMED BY THE RAMONES COURTESY OF SIRE RECORDS BY ARRANGEMENT WITH WARNER SPECIAL PRODUCTS GO JIMMY JIMMY WRITTEN BY ANDY GOLDMARK AND NATE BUTLER PERFORMED BY AARON CARTER PRODUCED BY ANDY GOLDMARK AND NATE BUTLER COURTESY OF JIVE RECORDS KIDS IN AMERICA WRITTEN BY RICKY WILDE AND MARTY WILDE PERFORMED BY NO SECRETS PRODUCED BY ADRIAN GURVITZ REMIX AND ADDITIONAL PRODUCTION BY RIPROCK ‘N’ ALEX G COURTESY OF JIVE RECORDS I CAN COUNT ON YOU WRITTEN BY HOWIE DOROUGH AND STEVE DIAMOND PERFORMED BY TRUE VIBE PRODUCED BY DAN MUCKALA COURTESY OF ESSENTIAL RECORDS AC’S ALIEN NATION WRITTEN BY NATE BUTLER AND ANDY GOLDMARK PERFORMED BY AARON CARTER PRODUCED BY ANDY GOLDMARK AND NATE BUTLER COURTESY OF JIVE RECORDS THE CHICKEN DANCE WRITTEN BY WERNER THOMAS AND TERRY RENDALL PERFORMED BY THE EMERALDS COURTESY OF ROYALTY RECORDS, INC. WE GOT THE BEAT WRITTEN BY CHARLOTTE CAFFEY PERFORMED BY THE GO-GO’S COURTESY OF IRS RECORDS UNDER LICENSE FROM EMI-CAPITOL MUSIC SPECIAL MARKETS PARENTS JUST DON’T UNDERSTAND (TEDDY RILEY REMIX) WRITTEN BY WILL SMITH, JEFF TOWNES AND PETE Q. HARRIS PERFORMED BY LIL’ ROMEO, NICK CANNON AND 3LW PRODUCED BY JOSHUA SCHWARTZ, BRIAN KIERULF AND SCORPIO REMIX AND ADDITIONAL PRODUCTION BY TEDDY RILEY ADDITIONAL RAP LYRICS BY NICK CANNON ADDITIONAL MUSIC AND LYRICS BY JOSHUA SCHWARTZ AND BRIAN KIERULF LIL’ ROMEO PERFORMS COURTESY OF SOULJA MUSIC ENTERTAINMENT NICK CANNON PERFORMS COURTESY OF JIVE RECORDS 3LW PERFORMS COURTESY OF EPIC RECORDS THE PRODUCERS WISH TO THANK MARY, NATHAN & NISSA ALCORN ZOE OEDEKERK MARK DAUGHERTY LISA TAYLOR KATHRYN KAUFMAN SEAY TERESA GIBBONS SUTHERLAND ELLWOOD BART GAWBOY NEWTEK JIM STRADER RENEE FARRELL PROJECT MESSIAH PEP VENTURA MICHAEL SAUL EISENMAN SOPHIE ROSE GOLDBERG JACK DAVID LIEBLEIN ANA RAE MEGIBBEN CALEB THOMAS ATKINS GRACE ISABELLA RUSSELL MASON JAMES HAWKINS PENELOPE MICHELLE FLEMING RAVEN CONE CAREY RIVER JORDAN HILAL HOURANI PONCE SAXON OUZO DAVIS Copyright © 2001 by Paramount Pictures and Viacom International Inc. NICKELODEON, JIMMY NEUTRON: BOY GENIUS and all related titles, characters and logos are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. ™, ® & Copyright © 2002 by Paramount Pictures. All Rights Reserved. O ENTERTAINMENT NICKELODEON Paramount 90th Anniversary Logo Paramount 90TH ANNIVERSARY /\ VI/\CO/\/\ CO/\/\P/\NY And Now, the Special Presentation AND NOW, THE SPECIAL PRESENTATION “Leave It Up to Me” Music Video Aaron Carter “Leave It Up to Me” Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius OST Nick/Jive Records IN STORES NOW “Kids in America” Music Video No Secrets “Kids in America” Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius OST Nick/Jive Records IN STORES NOW Copyright Screen © 2001 Zomba Recording Corporation Category:2002 Category:July 2 Category:Tuesday Category:VHS Category:G Category:NICKELODEON movies Category:Paramount 90TH ANNIVERSARY Category:Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Category:82 MINUTES. Category:FULL SCREEN Category:ANIMATED Category:60fps Category:Movie Category:Canadian Home Video Rating G Category:2001